codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Battle
The Great Battle is the 32nd episode of season 5 and the 127th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in , where the Lyoko-Warriors are. Jeremy, using 's help, discovers that X.A.N.A. has launched missiles and he diverts them into space beyond Earth. Franz Hopper manages to disable the link to the armory with X.A.N.A. Jeremy and Franz Hopper also get scanners to make virtualization work again, but Jeremy says they don't need to go to Lyoko. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Sissi say they will go back to Kadic again for different reasons, and Aelita and Jeremy will stay at the Factory. In Kadic, Yumi sees her brother Hiroki talking with Milly, and Ulrich and Yumi are surprised to see them together. Yumi goes to the pair, and Hiroki tells his older sister that Milly is his girlfriend since the last week. Yumi tells Hiroki to come with her to talk, and the two go to the park. There Yumi says Hiroki that Mr. Delmas called their parents because he skips classes, and Yumi says she now understands what he does. Hiroki asks Yumi not to tell his parents that Milly is his girlfriend, and Yumi says she should do. So Hiroki says Yumi that he recorded his sister talking in her sleep, saying: "Ulrich… Lyoko…", and he could give it to Milly for news. Yumi accepts reluctantly, and leaves. Hiroki returns with Milly. In the recreation room, Ulrich and Odd are playing table tennis, and Odd says Sissi is now in her room with her makeup. Yumi is angry, and Ulrich and Odd ask her what's up, but she doesn't want to answer. Then they get a call from Jeremy, who says that immediately come to the factory because X.A.N.A. has revived the supercomputer of the and is preparing an attack. Quickly, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Sissi go to the Factory through the sewers. When they arrive, Jeremy says that he has virtualized Aelita to the Skid's garage and she will wait for the rest of the Lyoko Team in the desert sector, so Jeremy virtualizes the other four to the desert. Meanwhile, Aelita go with the Skid out of the sector 5 and she goes to the desert sector. Aelita with Skid meets with the other four, and Jeremy says Sissi will travel in William's . The four enter on the Skid and dive into the Digital Sea. They have to be five minutes, but there are four s. Aelita wants to launch the Nav Skids, but Jeremy says Franz Hopper is transmitting data. Jeremy then activates a program of Franz Hopper, and suddenly Kongres become paralyzed. Jeremy tells to Lyoko-Warriors who have little time and Kongres will attack again, and they have to destroy them. Aelita from the Skid destroys two Kongres, but there are two more. The Kongres start to move again and attack the Skid, and then Aelita launches the Nav Skids. For everyone's surprise, Sissi destroys both Kongres, before the others do something. All congratulate Sissi and they go back to Lyoko again because it's been five minutes. On Lyoko, the Skid enters into the desert sector and then in the sector 5, and Aelita connects the Skid in the tower of the Sector 5. Jeremy activates the tower, and he makes the . Odd suggests Sissi going with him, and as the others say nothing against, Jeremy sends Odd and Sissi into space. There, Sissi is shocked, because they are in space and Earth looks from afar. Sissi says that this is beautiful, and Odd says they have to destroy the supercomputer. The two start going to the supercomputer's room in the space, but there are astronauts possessed by X.A.N.A, controlled by the supercomputer. Odd begins to fight them, but Jeremy reminds they actually are a few important men and they have to be careful with the attacks. In Lyoko, a surprise occurs: s and s appear in Sector 5. This shows the new powers of X.A.N.A. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi go down the Skid to fight, but Yumi is rapidly devirtualized. In the scanner room, Yumi says today isn't her day. Ulrich destroys several Krabs and Aelita destroys some Megatanks, but Ulrich is also devirtualized. In space, Sissi finds some space suits and has an idea: get the suits for astronauts possessed not know who they are. Odd agrees, and when suits are brought, the possessed don't know who they are. Then Odd and Sissi go to the supercomputer room of the station, and Odd destroys a water conduit. Then the water falls back into the supercomputer, and the astronauts are no longer possessed. On Lyoko, Aelita is devirtualized, but Odd and Sissi appear and destroy the remaining monsters. Odd then enters in Aelita's cabin and he goes with the Skid back to its garage, and then they return to the factory. Mission accomplished. At the factory, again all congratulate Sissi, and Jeremy says he has to find a way to materialize Franz Hopper. He also says thay X.A.N.A.'s power has increased considerably, and have to stop it. Yumi gets a call from Hiroki, and telling her that he wants to see her in the . Yumi accepts. In Kadic, Hiroki apologizes Yumi and says he won't skip more classes, but instead Yumi has to keep in secret to their parents of his relationship with Milly. Yumi accepts, and ends the episode with Hiroki and Milly together and Yumi smiling. Gallery HirokiMilly.jpg|Hiroki and Milly. Sissilyoko.jpg|Sissi in Lyoko waiting for the Skid. Episode127.jpg|Sissi and Odd in the International Space Station. ca:La gran batalla es:La gran batalla fr:La grande bataille it:La grande battaglia pt:A grande batalha Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes